


Party of Three

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Small Dick Ross, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: After that day at the spa Ross and Brian’s relationship seemed to be at a stalemate, and they weren’t entirely sure what they actually were, friends with benefits or something more. They had both considered asking, but didn’t want to ruin what they had in case the answer was not what they wanted, and sometimes they weren’t entirely sure what they wanted.However, as time went on Brian could see what, or rather whom Ross truly wanted.





	1. Chapter 1

After that day at the spa Ross and Brian’s relationship seemed to be at a stalemate, and they weren’t entirely sure what they actually were, friends with benefits or something more. They had both considered asking, but didn’t want to ruin what they had in case the answer was not what they wanted, and sometimes they weren’t entirely sure what they wanted.

However, as time went on Brian could see what, or rather whom Ross truly wanted.

Since the spa day everyone had been pretty busy, that day had really just been a nice way to relax before things got hectic. Somehow, even with their packed schedules things aligned so that Dan and Ross both had some time to spare, which they spent together. Over the last year they’d found that due to work they had been spending less and less time together, and it was nice to be able to catch up, at least until Dan had to go to a meeting and Ross realised how much he had missed Dan; feelings he had suppressed suddenly came storming back.

Ross had always found Dan attractive from the moment he saw him, dressed in blue spandex, with sort hair, dancing around and singing about dicks. When he actually met the man behind the character Ross began to fall in love. As time went on they became closer, especially when they started doing the show together. Ross knew he didn’t have a chance, and didn’t even bother with false hope. He repressed his feelings, constantly telling himself that it wasn’t going to happen and that he was fine with that, he was fine with Dan just being his friend.

As time went on he believed any lies he told himself about being okay with the situation and being over his crush on Dan. It got easier once they both got busier, and although at first he mourned the loss of time they would have been spending together, throwing himself into his work helped, and Ross finally felt that he had truly moved on. However, he had moved on to something that wasn’t stable; his ‘relationship’ with Brian.

Ross wasn’t sure what he felt for Brian. They had both said they loved each other, but it was in the heat of sex and hadn’t happened again since. Ross hadn’t let himself think about his feelings since Brian had made no effort to start any conversation about them actually being a couple.

Now Ross was forced to think about his feelings. Sure he knew his chances with Dan hadn’t changed, but was it really fair to be with Brian when he had feelings for someone else? Even if they weren’t actually in a relationship, maybe it would be better to call it off, yet Ross didn’t want to do that. He knew that he did in fact have feelings for Brian.

Then again, if he was developing feelings and Brian just wanted to have some fun maybe it was worth calling it off since continuing would just lead to pain.

Ross couldn’t help but selfishly think that if he and Brian called it quits then the sex would stop. When it was put like that it sounded a lot worse than Ross intended it to. What he really meant was that he hadn’t been able to trust anyone for a long time. Brian was the first person that Ross had told and shown his secret too, and Brian didn’t have any problem with it. That trust and acceptance caused Ross to become more comfortable with his body, more specifically the fact that he was not particularly well endowed. The fact that Ross actually agreed to go to the Korean spa showed how much of an impact Brian had made on him.

Shaking his head, Ross let out a sigh. He knew that he had to be mature and talk to Brian about this.

Little did Ross know that both Brian and Dan were dealing with similar inner crisis’ themselves.

After the spa incident Dan found himself unable to draw his attention away from Ross. If he were being honest with himself his interest with Ross had begun long before that day, but his interest had never been overly sexual. Sure, there had been occasions where Ross had made comments that caused Dan’s imagination to run slightly wilder than he would ever admit, but he thought nothing of it. Usually Dan’s fascination with Ross was due to the way he carried himself, the strange things he said or did, but it had never plagued his mind like this.

Dan had never really given much thought to his sexuality, and had only ever dated women, but after years of doing the show with Arin, and talking to him about sexuality more times than he ever thought he would talk about the subject in his life, Dan couldn’t help but wonder, especially know that he had seen Ross naked and not only that, but he had found it attractive.

At first, he thought it was just because of Ross’ body, since it was somewhat feminine, but that didn’t explain why Dan’s main focus was Ross’ dick. He noticed that it was a bit on the small side, he didn’t have any pubic hair, and honestly Dan thought it looked good.

Dan, after having a little bit of a freak out because he wasn’t used to thinking about guys like this and felt that he was too old to be discovering new things like this about himself, knew that he clearly wasn’t as heterosexual as he had once believed and had a thing for small penis’ and therefore it might not even have anything to do with Ross. He didn’t want to have a crush on one of his closest friends, whom is dating one of his other closest friends. There was no way, he couldn’t do that to Brian.

Unfortunately, Dan had to conclude that he did in fact have a crush on Ross. He’d experimented jerking off to porn of men with small cocks, specifically men with small cocks and slender figures, and there was no doubt that he got off on it, but there was also no doubt that he thought about Ross every time. When he climaxed, it was Ross he saw behind his eyes when he closed them in bliss.

After spending some time with Ross, he knew for sure that he had romantic feelings for him and didn’t know what to do. Keeping quiet was what Dan wanted to do, but he knew in the end it would probably wouldn’t be good for him mentally and he didn’t want to risk resenting Brian, or letting jealously get the better of him. The real question was whether he should speak to Ross or Brian first, or both of them together. Ultimately, he decided that it wasn’t worth risking making things awkward between himself and Ross, especially if it could ruin their friendship. Brian on the other hand would realise right away if something was wrong with Dan, and therefore it was better to get it off his chest. He knew, or at least hoped that Brian wouldn’t be mad at him.

Brian himself was also worried. He knew that Dan had feeling of some sort for Ross and at first he thought he was okay with sharing, knowing that Ross had feelings for Dan judging by the way he looked at him, and that time he had fallen asleep at Brian’s house and started moaning Danny’s name.

Brian didn’t mind at first, but as time went on he realised that he was just trying to ignore it. He knew that what he and Ross were doing was just for a bit of fun, but ever since they had sex for the first time, which showed Ross trusted him, and they said they loved each other, well it gave Brian hope that maybe it was something more, but then at the spar Brian had seen the way Dan was looking at Ross, and those looks continued. Brian knew it was only fair to let Ross go, and be with the person he had been pining for, and therefore Brian became more distant, making sure things stayed strictly sexual. Brian did love Ross, he wouldn’t have said so if he didn’t, and therefore he needed to do what was right, even if it hurt.

It was Dan who went to Brian first, explaining that he had feelings for Ross, but wouldn’t actually do anything.

“I just thought it was right to let you know.”

Brian understood, and was grateful that Dan came to him, and although he was upset, Brian pushed that aside.

“Ross and I aren’t serious Danny, I think you should go for it.”

Dan could see the sadness in Brian’s eyes, but before he could say anything Brian spoke.

“Trust me, Ross would be happier with you.”

With that Brian left, needing to be alone, leaving Dan unsure of what to do, and feeling awful because he knew he had hurt Brian.

Due to having meetings scheduled Ross wasn’t able to speak to Brian until a few days later and a similar conversation took place, but Ross didn’t let Brian leave.

“Bri, I… I love you. I really do, and I don’t want to lose what we have, even if all you want is to fool around and just have sex. I’m happy with you.”

Brian’s head was in a bit of a spin after that, and it was clear that there had been a misunderstanding due to not communicating with each other.

“I love you too Ross. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately. I figured you liked Dan and I guess I just didn’t want to get too close.” Brian shrugged feeling embarrassed since he was usually so logical.

After talking about what they wanted for their relationship for a while they decided that they would be okay with having an open relationship, and agreed to communicate more. Now they just needed to talk to Dan about it and make sure he was also okay with it as well.

Brian invited Dan to his house so the three of them could sit down and talk about it. Dan was nervous, wondering if Brian was mad at him and if he had ruined two friendships and possibly his career. Luckily, he quickly found that wasn’t the case.

The thought of sharing Ross was a little strange to him, he was familiar to the idea of polyamory, knowing that Arin and Suzy weren’t monogamous, and he wasn’t against the idea. He was however, afraid of any jealous that might arise, but they made an agreement to talk about it if it ever came up.

On the topic of sex Dan felt bashful. He knew that he wasn’t yet ready to actually have sex with Ross, which Ross was okay with, aware that this was all so new to Dan.

“I still want to, y’know do stuff…” Dan blushed. He expected Brian to make some smart ass comment but that never came.

“Just with Ross or would you want us both to be involved?”

Brian was hesitant. Yes, they both had feelings for Ross, but that didn’t mean Brian would be a part of Dan’s relationship with Ross, and he didn’t want it to seem like he was forcing that.

Dan thought about it. He trusted Brian, and like with Ross he had imagined having sex with Brian, due to the amount of times Brian had brought it up it was impossible not to. Dan wasn’t opposed to the idea of watching Brian fuck Ross, he could even be a part of the action, jerking Ross off and whispering the filthiest things.

“Should we take that erection as a yes to both of us?” Ross smirked and Dan couldn’t help but chuckle at that. He didn’t expect to get through this without some teasing.

“Yes,” Dan nodded, gasping when Ross practically crawled on top of his lap while Brian whispered in his ear.

“Well then, let’s help you out then.”


	2. Chapter Two

Dan was pretty sure he could cum in his pants from Ross grinding on him. He was already letting out moans every now and again, but soon Brian told Ross to undress himself and lean over the couch. Dan let out a whine when Ross moved off of him and glared when Brian smirked at him.

“Don’t worry Danny, just relax and enjoy the show.” He leaned down, about to kiss Dan, but he stopped himself, unsure as to whether Dan would want that or not. Brian didn’t want to make things uncomfortable.

Dan looked at Brian, confused.

"Bet you’ve been waiting for this, been getting off at the thought of Ross getting fucked,” Brian whispered in Dan’s ear, trying to recover, and the lustful look returned to Dan’s face.

Brian moved away from Dan, going into the bedroom to get so lube and a condom, and Dan could now see Ross was now just in his boxers, about to take them off. Dan watched with bated breath. He was nervous, questioning whether he had let his thoughts get the best of him. Wondering what to do if he didn’t enjoy this, and whether things would be awkward afterwards regardless as to whether he liked this or not.

All those thoughts were put to rest when Ross slowly removed his underwear. Dan let his eyes roam over Ross’ body, and he couldn’t help but marvel at how beautiful Ross was. His fair skin had a faint blush and Dan almost cooed at how cute the freckles on his shoulders and back were, he never realised that Ross had freckles which was strange since they lived in such a sunny climate. Ross’ body was practically hairless, and any hair was so pale it was barely noticeable.

Dan’s allowed his gaze drop lower, and he liked what he saw. Even though he had seen Ross’ cock before, it was brief, as he didn’t want to be caught staring, and therefore his memory had changed the image slightly. The real thing was a lot better, and Dan let himself stare as he started to palm himself through his jeans, licking his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dan saw movement and allowed himself to look away from Ross’ body, Ross followed Dan’s gaze and they were both met with the sight of Brian removing his shirt. Dan had seen Brian shirtless many times, but he’d never thought anything of it, or let himself really look. Unlike Ross’ body Brian had hair covering his chest, but Dan didn’t mind that. He knew that Brian had started working out regularly, and it showed. Dan noticed that Brian looked quite toned, but still soft and comfortable to lie on.

“You okay?” Brian questioned, not sure whether Dan staring at him was good or not and he didn’t want to read it the wrong way.

Dan nodded, smiling.

Any thoughts of cuddling with Brian were put on hold when Brian removed his jeans and boxers. When they had to share a hotel room they made sure to respect each-others privacy and often would change in the bathroom anyway. If they had to change in a smaller space, such as the van they toured in they took it in turn to change in privacy. Now though, Dan was allowed to look, and he didn’t let that privilege go to waste.

Brian’s cock was thick, thicker than his own, and Dan wasn’t completely sure, but it looked like it wasn't far off the length of his own. Dan was surprised he had never noticed that Brian was packing heat, but he guessed that since Brian rarely wore tight clothing it had never been noticeable.

“Like what you see?” Brian teased, feeling a bit more relaxed, especially when Dan nodded again, and started undoing his own pants.

“Yeah, wanna watch me fuck Ross? Gonna get off on it?” Brian hoped he wasn’t going too far. He wasn’t sure if Dan was okay with the dominant act.

“Fuck yeah,” Dan moaned as pre-cum leaked down his cock. Ross let out a whine at the sight of that, unable to stop himself from rutting against the couch.

“Seems like Ross likes that idea too,” Dan giggled, and Brian couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how much of a dork Dan even at a time like this. He couldn’t deny it was cute though.

Brian grabbed lube and the condom that he had put on the table while Dan was ogling Ross, and after putting on the condom he started liberally applying the lube on to his cock. He and Ross hadn’t actually had sex that many times, and even if they had, Brian didn’t want to risk hurting him. As he stroked his cock he could feel Dan and Ross observing him and couldn’t help but put on a bit of a show, teasing them as he slowly touched himself, letting out low groans as he coated his cock with lube. When he deemed himself more than ready he moved behind Ross, who was leaning over the arm of the couch like Brian had told him to, humping it every now and again. Brian made a mental note to punish him for that later, not wanting to go into that kind of territory in front of Dan yet.

Brian applied more lube to his fingers, and slowly began to stretch Ross open. Dan couldn’t quiet see what was going on as the couch was obscuring his vision, but the faces and noises Ross was making were enough for now.

When Brian deemed Ross ready he lined up his cock with Ross’ asshole, slowly pushing the head in. Ross was still so tight, and kept tensing up, not used to the feeling yet. Brian wasn’t sure if Dan could tell, or it was a fluke but Dan moved closer to them, face inches away from Ross’.

“You gonna be good for us babe?” Dan spoke softly before giving Ross a quick kiss on the lips. Brian was surprised that Dan was so comfortable with this. He figured there would have been some sort of freak out at some point, but after Dan kissed Ross he looked even more content with the situation, leaning in to kiss Ross again, whispering about how good Ross was being between kisses. It helped Ross become less tense and Brian slowly thrusted into him. Ross let out little whines against Dan’s lips as Brian slid into him.

“Like feeling Brian’s thick cock inside you don’t you Ross?” Dan moaned out against Ross’ neck before he started kisses him there, sucking at the skin every now and again.

“Mmmm” was all Ross could respond with, unable to speak properly. Brian wasn’t expecting Dan to have such a dirty mouth, but he liked it, liked watching him praise Ross.

He sped up the pace of his thrusts, leaning down and joining Dan in kissing Ross’ neck, covering him in love bites that Ross would probably yell at them for later. Brian was kissing the opposite side to Dan, not wanting to risk making things awkward, but Dan moved, face in front of Brian, forcing Brian to look at him. Before Brian could even think about moving away Dan kissed him. Brian was shocked but let himself fall into the kiss. He could hear Ross moaning as he heard them making out, and started jerking Ross off.

Brian and Dan eventually parted, and Brian started concentrating more on making Ross cum. He regulated his pace again, jerking Ross in time with his thrusts as best as he could.

“Cum for us Ross, while Brian’s fucking you and touching your beautiful tiny cock,” Dan moaned as he jerked himself off, his own cock shiny with pre-cum. It was clear that he was close to cumming himself, but wanted to see Ross cum first.

“Do it Ross, cum for Danny,” Brian growled, his voice deeper than normal. Dan had never heard Brian like this, he was normally so well put together. He liked this almost animalistic side, it was hot.

Brian’s voice also seemed to have quiet the effect on Ross, and he was cumming in seconds. Dan watched as he continued to jerk himself off, cumming not long after, under his breath he was whispering about how beautiful Ross looked, about how his small cock was getting covered in cum as Brian kept stroking him. Hearing Dan speak like that, so far gone, added to the feeling of Ross tightening around Brian caused Brian to cum not long after the other two, emptying himself into the condom.

After taking a while to catch their breath Brian slowly pulled out of Ross, who made a small, almost inaudible sound at the movement. Brian knew they should probably shower or something, but judging from the way that Ross was laying over the arm of the couch almost lifeless, and Dan seemed to still be blissed out on the sofa, he could tell that wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon, and he excused himself to go and get a flannel from the bathroom. He cleaned himself off while he was in there before returning. Dan had cleaning himself off with some tissues and was doing his jeans back up while Ross was still leaning over the couch. He gasped at the feeling of the cool, wet flannel when it first touched his skin, but then began humming contently as Brian cleaned him. Dan watched, finding it adorable watching Ross lean into Brian’s touch.

When Brian was done they pair redressed themselves, and Ross crashed onto the sofa, almost landing on top of Dan, who laughed at Ross’ sleepy state. He let Ross cuddle into him, smiling until he noticed that Brian wasn’t making any effort to join them.

“Come here,” he whispered, unsure whether Ross had actually fallen asleep or not.

Brian, still unsure as to what the boundaries were for their relationship, made his way to the couch, sitting next to Ross as the was where there was space. He sat a little further away from the two, and Dan rolled his eyes before pulling him closer.

“Were both a part of this relationship, I want this to be the three of us, together.” Dan stated and Brian smiled.

The three of the cuddled on the sofa, Ross asleep between the two while Dan and Brian held hands behind him until they both fell asleep.


End file.
